Folie
by Booksy
Summary: Elena se sent perdue après avoir enfermé Stephen dans la cave. Damon reste avec elle et elle se pose des questions à son sujet. Aurait-il changé?


**Voilà un petit OS sur Vampire Diaries.**

**Pour situer l'action, ça se passe à la fin du dernier épisode diffusé. C'est-à-dire quand Elena et Damon sont assis dans le couloir de la cave et que Stephen est enfermé dans une pièce en raison de son état.**

Elena ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle était assise dans ce couloir si sombre et humide. Quelques minutes, une heure, peut-être deux…quel importance… Stephen n'était plus lui-même et c'était sa faute, elle le savait. Mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre que de lui donner son sang quand il en avait le plus besoin. Mais ce geste si dénué de mauvaises intentions en était réduit à ce cauchemard. Car c'était bien devenu un cauchemard pour elle…comme pour lui d'ailleurs.

Même Damon semblait en être affecté. Damon. Elle ne savait plus que penser à son propos. C'est lui, qui lui en avait parlé dès qu'il avait vu quels effets le sang humain avaient eu sur Stephen. Il aurait du se réjouir de voir son cher frère perdre le contrôle. Après tout, depuis combien de temps le narguait-il avec ça. Mais non au contraire…

Elena leva les yeux vers lui et elle croisa son regard. Même la lueur arrogante et mesquine qui brûlait dans ses yeux semblait avoir disparu. A la place que voyait-elle…de la lassitude, du chagrin, de la compassion…non voyons, c'est Damon, ces émotions là lui étaient inconnues. Elena reposa son regard sur cette porte qu'elle détestait mais qu'elle aimait en même temps. Car derrière elle, Stephen souffrait le martyr mais l'aidait aussi d'une manière qu'elle ne pouvait lui procurer. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire à part attendre encore et encore et ça allait la rendre dingue.

Elle sursauta quand elle senti que Damon avait posé sa main sur son bras. Apparemment, il l'appelait mais elle était tellement perdue dans ses propres pensées qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

« Elena, tu devrais rentrer chez toi, ça ne sert à rien que tu restes ici… »

« Non, je ne veux pas l'abandonner » Elena le regarda une nouvelle fois, elle voyait bien qu'il la trouvait stupide de rester. « Je sais que tu me trouves idiote de rester assise ici et que ça ne sert à rien mais j'ai besoin d'être près de lui malgré tout. »

« Très bien fait comme tu veux mais moi je n'en peux plus de rester là » Damon se leva et s'étira les muscles « J'ai besoin d'un verre et de manger quelque chose, cette endroit est lugubre et j'en ai ma claque…de toute façon, il ne se rend même pas compte qu'on est là, il va falloir attendre plusieurs jours et il est hors de questions que je reste ici une minute de plus. Tu remontes avec moi ? »

Elena était obligée de lever la tête pour le voir et ce mouvement lui donna des douleurs dans le cou. « Non, pas maintenant, mais vas-y toi, je ne te retiens pas. »

« Okay, comme tu veux. »

Elena l'entendit remonter, le bruit de ses pas sur les marches en pierre montrait bien qu'il était aussi fatigué qu'elle. Mais elle, elle ne le quitterait pas. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Elle savait qu'elle serait obligée de suivre Damon un moment ou à un autre, elle ne pouvait pas rester ici pendant des jours mais tant qu'elle pouvait rester auprès de Stephen, même séparé par une porte, elle resterait.

Le salon n'était éclairé que par la cheminée. Elena n'entendait que le bruit des bûches qui se consumaient dans l'âtre. Damon était assis dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à la cheminée. Il tenait un verre remplit à moitié de scotch et semblait être perdu dans ses pensées.

Elena s'avança doucement, elle était éreintée et ne pensait plus qu'à s'assoir sur ce fauteuil.

« Tu as fini par en avoir assez ? »

Le ton condescendant de Damon lui rappela à quel point il pouvait être égoïste et que c'était certainement plus le fait d'être devenu un gardien qui l'obligeait à rester ici avec eux.

« Non, en fait je suis juste venue chercher quelques choses à manger et me rafraîchir. » Elle s'installa à côté de lui mais dans le coin opposé du fauteuil et ramena ses pieds sous elle. « Et toi ? Je pensais que tu serais parti faire un tour. »

Damon fît tournoyer le liquide ambré dans son verre avant d'en prendre une gorgé. Il se redressa et posa ses bras sur ses genoux, la tête baissée. Il semblait si…si quoi après tout, Elena le connaissait bien maintenant, et elle savait à quel point il pouvait manipuler les gens pour son propre plaisir. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait une partie de lui qui était plus que ça. Elle l'avait ressenti quand ils avaient dansé ensemble. Quelque chose s'était passé à ce moment là mais elle ne savait pas quoi exactement. Et de toute façon cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. Non, seul l'état de Stephen était important.

« C'est ce que j'ai fait, répondit-il, mais c'était il a plus de trois heures Elena. Tu es sacrement solide quand tu veux. » Il lui jeta un rapide regard avant de revenir sur les braises de la cheminée. « J'espère que mon cher frère sait à quel point il a de la chance » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Damon posa son verre sur le petit guéridon posé à côté de lui et se tourna vers Elena.

« A ton avis ? » Son regard était si sérieux qu'elle ne savait plus quoi répondre. « En près de 150 ans, combien de fois une personne s'est-elle inquiétée à ce point pour moi Elena ? »

« Tu l'as un peu cherché aussi, tu ne crois pas ? »

Damon sourit faiblement et poussa un petit soupir. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et renversa la tête en arrière.

« Peut-être…sûrement en fait. » Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne reprenne. « Mais ça ne change rien au fait… »

Elena essaya de se masser le cou tellement ses muscles étaient crispés.

« Tu as choisi une voie, Damon, tu as fait des choix qui t'ont conduit là où tu es. Tu as agit d'une manière purement égoïste alors ne viens pas te plaindre d'être seul maintenant car ce n'est pas vrai en plus… »

Damon la regarda de nouveau avec une expression de surprise sur le visage.

« Que veux-tu dire ? Qui s'inquiète pour moi ? Toi peut-être ? »

« Stephen s'inquiète pour toi… » Elena baissa les yeux. « …et moi aussi. » dit-elle dans un souffle.

Cette conversation prenait un tour qui la mettait mal-à-l'aise. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du lui dire ça. Il allait en profiter d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle devait s'éloigner de lui. Elle devait retourner dans la cave mais ses muscles semblaient ne pas vouloir bouger. Elle était trop tendue. La situation, cette conversation, tout ça ne l'aidait pas.

« Viens ici. »

Elena regarda Damon avec suspicion.

« Quoi ? »

« Viens près de moi. Je vois bien que tu as mal au cou, je vais t'aider à te détendre. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu va faire ? »

« Un massage, ma chère, c'est ce qu'il y a encore de plus efficace dans ton cas. »

« Je ne sais pas si… »

La tension semblait s'accroitre au fur et à mesure dans la pièce. Damon soupira de frustration.

« Allez viens ! Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais. »

Il lui tendit la main et sourit avec arrogance. Elena s'approcha de lui sans pour autant prendre sa main. Elle savait que c'était une mauvaise idée mais alla lui tourna le dos malgré tout et ramena sa chevelure d'un côté de son cou. Quand elle senti les mains de Damon sur ses épaules, elle se contracta d'instinct. Damon reposa ses mains sur le fauteuil.

« Elena, comment veux-tu que je t'aide si tu te contractes dès que je pose mes mains sur toi ? »

Elle sentait son souffle chaud sur son cou et elle frissonna. Damon était un être dangereux mais elle ne pouvait bouger. Elle aurait du s'enfuir comme lui dicter son instinct mais sa présence était, bizarrement, réconfortante.

Lorsqu'il reposa ses mains sur elle, elle essaya de se détendre mais il lui fallu quelques minutes et les gestes experts de Damon pour y parvenir. Au fil du temps, elle sentait la tension de son cou la quitter. Damon avait vraiment un don pour ça, elle devait lui reconnaitre.

Les mains de Damon décédèrent vers ses épaules. C'était tellement agréable, qu'Elena poussa un soupire de contentement. Une douce chaleur se propageait en elle, elle ne pensait plus qu'à ces mains si douces et pourtant si fermes qui lui faisait un bien fou.

C'est alors qu'elle senti les lèvres de Damon se poser sur son cou. Elle se figea. Ses mains continuaient de la masser et ses lèvres semblaient prendre le relais. Elle aurait du se soustraire à ces baisers mais elle était comme paralysée. Elle devait l'arrêter mais c'était tellement agréable.

« Damon, murmura-t-elle, Damon qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Son souffle se fit plus laborieux, son cœur battait plus vite, elle devait réagir. Elle leva sa main et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Damon pour l'arrêter. Son geste eu l'effet escompté, il redressa la tête mais il lui prit le poignet et posa sa bouche dessus, lui déposant plusieurs baisers sur son bras en remontant jusqu'à son coude.

Elena se retourna afin d'avoir plus de force pour se dégager quand leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Une folie. C'est une folie qui s'empara d'eux. Dans un même mouvement à la fois rapide et doux, Damon écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle devait s'écarter, s'éloigner de lui, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas lui rendre son baiser mais sans savoir pourquoi le lui rendit quand même. Sa réaction sembla encourager Damon puisqu'il glissa ses mains dans les cheveux d'Elena afin de lui dévorer la bouche plus vivement.

Elena ne savait plus où elle était ce qu'elle faisait, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est les sensations que ce baiser lui procurait. Du plaisir. Si dangereux, si interdit, si excitant…Les mains de Damon se firent plus exigeantes, elles glissèrent son maillot pour se diriger directement vers sa poitrine. Il agaça les pointes de ses seins à travers le fin tissu de son soutien-gorge. Instinctivement elle se cambra pour lui offrir un meilleur accès.

Une folie. Oui, c'était bien de ça qu'il s'agissait car jamais elle n'aurait réagit comme cela. Elena ne voulait pas penser, ne voulait plus réfléchir, juste profiter de l'instant présent et au diable les conséquences. Elle en avait assez de tous ces problèmes qui se cumuler depuis un moment. Bonnie, Elisabeth, Katherine, Caroline, Jeremy, et même Stephen. Mon dieu, que faisait-elle ? Le simple fait de penser à Stephen la fit revenir à la réalité.

La bouche de Damon glissa sur son cou, ce qui lui permit d'articuler faiblement une protestation.

« S'il te plait Damon, arrête…il ne faut pas… »

Damon ne semblait pas avoir entendu, elle devait réagir, le repousser mais ce qu'il lui faisait c'était…et Stephen qui était en bas. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse afin de le repousser mais Damon continuait malgré tout.

« Damon, je t'en pris…arrête… »

Cette nouvelle plainte fit lever la tête de Damon. Une lueur qu'elle n'avait jamais vue dans ses yeux la fit frissonner. De la tristesse. C'est de la tristesse qu'elle voyait et pas cette assurance qui le caractérisait tant. Non, il ressemblait plus à un enfant perdu, à un être qui chercher désespérément une personne à qui se raccrocher et c'est ça qui la fit basculer.

« Elena…aime moi, j'ai besoin de toi, j'en ai assez de cette solitude… »

Il lui reprit ses lèvres et dans un même mouvement l'allongea sur le fauteuil. Elena se sentait perdue, perdue dans un monde avec Damon qu'elle n'aurait pas du connaitre mais les sensations qu'il éveillait en elle, était si exquises qu'elle s'abandonna dans ses bras. Pour une fois, elle se laissa guider par le plaisir qu'il lui procurait.

En un rien de temps, ils furent nus. Damon installé sur elle, continuait de lui prodiguer caresses et baisers qui enflammaient ses sens. Elle brûlait comme le feu dans la cheminée qui projetait leurs ombres enlacées sur le mur.

Aucun mot, aucune parole ne furent prononcés quand il s'insinua en elle. Tout se passait dans le regard qu'ils échangèrent, dans le lien qui s'était tissé entre eux.

Elena s'accorda au rythme de Damon. Il la remplissait d'une manière indéfinissable et plus elle le sentait, plus elle le voulait. Quand l'orgasme la traversa, elle poussa enfin de cri. Un cri de délivrance. Et Damon la suivit dans l'extase.

Elle ne sait pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi mais c'est un autre cri qui les ramena à la réalité de cette folie qu'il venait de commettre : celui de Stephen.

**Bon j'espère que ça vous à plus. Cet OS a été écrit spécialement pour Elo, Beth, Juju et Jenny (Happy Birthday encore une fois). Alors j'espère bien avoir vos impressions les filles !!!!**

**Lot of Love Everybody !!!!!**

**A oui j'ai failli oublier… VIVE LE QUINQUIN !!! LOL**


End file.
